The Disciplinary Club
by Monkeyonice
Summary: Meek, shy and hopeless are just some of the words used to describe Hinata Hyuuga. Her recent trails have put her in public school and after crashing into a boy on the first day, she is somehow forced into joining the disciplinary club. New challenges await and she has no choice but to face her past demons whether for the good or bad. AU.


The young Hyuuga heiress fidgeted her fingers together in front of a panel of peers. She tried her best to appear relaxed and natural however a small voice in the back of her head reminded her that these people will ultimately decide where she will study in the next few years of her life.

"_Miss Hyuuga, why should we enrol you into our renowned school even though you failed the entrance exam?_" questioned a voice that originated from the group of peers. Hinata looked over at the voice; he was an old man who looked fragile and impatient, he had very thin hair that gives the impression that he was balding. Back to the question; it was a good question, one she did not have the answer to.

She wanted to tell them anything, anything that sounded intelligent, charismatic and witty. However, her own thoughts seemed to have a mind of it's own as it cruelly reminded her that she was there, squirming in the face of the beast, because her father forced her too.

"_Well…?_" The same old man said quickly, snapping Hinata from her train of thought. _He has very thick glasses. _How come she hadn't notice before?

"_Well…the…school…erm…it's_" she started mumbling. "_it's…_" she continued. As the seconds passed Hinata distinctly noticed that although her mind was forming coherent sentences that made perfect sense and sounded both smart and human, it was her mouth that was rather uncooperative and resulted in her muttering like a child.

The people in the panel seemed to not even notice the young Hyuuga's struggle as they scribbled away on their paper. Both boredom and fatigue was etched onto their faces.

Instantly Hinata's senses of observation heightened and she became acutely aware that her self-esteem began to plummet. She fidgets restlessly, playing with her fingers and her eyes wandering towards the direction of the floor; distracting herself from the assessing gazes of – _Wait! Did he just yawn!? _

The young girl then began to give in to her primal instincts, _fight or flight. _Her brain began to generate a strategic escape plan that would make any tactician proud; mentally mapping all escape routes that would get her far away from being subjected by the icy and judgmental stares of the panel members.

There are two doors that lead into the hallway and a fire escape she noted earlier behind the stairs. The window is bolted to open about 9.5cm which makes it impossible for a 5,6" 15 year old to jump through and a ventilation air duct that is 10 feet from the ground. She crossed out the last two escape routes silently categorising them as impossible and quickly estimated the amount of metres AND calculated the time it would take for her to reach said escape route an – _DID_ _THAT MAN JUST SIGH!?_

Unfortunately, the much more irrational part of Hinata's brain kicks in, reminding her that escaping through the window is just highly improbable.

The woman on the far right of the panel then interrupts causing Hinata to refocus her attention to the woman; a slight hint of annoyance in her voice; "_Our school has a reputation for having some of the highest achievers that go on to do high profile jobs. What is your dream and how do you think our school can help you achieve that dream_?"

"_Oh, erm, yes…I would like to go to College._" Hinata says humbly. It was true; all Hinata wanted was to get good enough grades to get into a decent college. The panel members seemed to have slightly perked up now that Hinata was answering questions. "_What a good enough reason, do you have any colleges in mind?_" The man with the thick glasses replies. "_Not to mention, surely all high schools within the area all want to help people, such as yourself, to get into a good college. Why do you think our school can help you any differently?_" Added the woman sounding more interested.

Again Hinata felt slumped and confused, they were asking her too many questions too fast and weren't they asking her the first question but rephrased. No good, her head started to heat up from the pressure. Several minutes later of fidgeting, squirming and inwardly scolding herself for her lack of confidence, which turned into her making plans for her next life, she was escorted outside the school by one of the men from the panel.

"_Give my regards to your father._" He said sympathetically whilst handing her a brown envelope. Holding the thin envelope she stared at it in both loathing and sorrow for she knew automatically what the contents were.

"_I'm sorry but you did not pass the interview._" He finally added before sending her off.

She nodded sweetly, smiling at the man before walking off and blinking away tears that threaten to leave her eyes. She knew she would fail to get into the school after her failure to answer their first question – she wasn't a moron.

Outside the school parked a car she was all-too-familiar with. Wiping tears back with her sleeves and calming her erratic heart rate, she mentally embraces herself for the talk that's about to come.

Hinata quickly walked inside the car, her face staring at the ground whilst handing her envelope to her stern looking father. His face merely glanced at the contents before he rubbed his forehead with a troubled face, he sighed slowly.

She began to prepare herself for the inevitable one sided argument that would come, a discussion that she was all too familiar with to the point where she can repeat it backwards ten times fast or recite it like a national anthem. Her father, Hiashi, would tell her that she was a disappointment to him and by extension the entire family. That she was the first and only Hyuuga heir to fail to get into a prestigious private school and then oh so subtly compare her achievements with her younger sister Hanabi.

The worst part is that Hinata understands why Hiashi reminds her of her failure.

At first she thought it was a twisted sense of encouragement, where she will be driven by motivation purely by her father's word. However, after failing the third interview with a different private school she realised it was much darker then that. It was out of spite. Ever since she failed her first interview some part of her knew that she has shattered the pride of the Hyuuga name and it can not be fixed by going to a second choice private school. Hyuuga's are supposed to go to the best and to be accepted like royalty and not to beg from the scrapes of others.

Hinata can not blame her father when she is bitter at herself as well.

She still braced herself from conversation that will attack her self-esteemed and feast at her confidence, however, after thirty minutes of driving there was no inevitable tongue lashing or one sided argument. The young Hyuuga began to perspire as her father focused his steely gaze at the road not once confirming her existence with either a word or a glance.

Hinata hid her face behind her bangs, feeling a large thump in the pit of her heart. She failed several other entrance exams during the summer holidays; all too acclaimed private schools.

Hinata glanced up at the passenger window _ten minutes away from home…_

"_All Hyuga heirs all went to private school and you'll be the first to go to public._" Hiashi said abruptly, "_here._" He handed her an enrolment form, empty aside from his signature at the bottom. "_Fill the rest out and we will hand the form in the morning_".

Hinata took the form, expecting her father to say more but surprisingly he remained silent for the rest of the ride home. She had a strange mix of emotions from the lack of talk her father gave her. She had been mentally preparing herself for the last 40 minutes for a talk that will make her feel lower than dirt. But it never came. A couple more minutes later of inexplicable unendurable silence Hinata's fears and suspicions came to life.

Her father has given up on her.

It was somewhat funny how the silence of her own father confirms it. Hinata looks down at the form with familiar emotion. _Public school_ she wondered…_a new place and new people?_ The thought of having to meet new people made her terrified; she was not even able to make any friends with people she knew since her toddler years. After all, she is Hinata Hyuuga, the failure.

* * *

Author Notes: There were 2 people involved in the making of this chapter. The main author is this account and the second author is ToraSharp.


End file.
